


Crawl Home To Me

by bravopirla



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, this is just...soft catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravopirla/pseuds/bravopirla
Summary: Human AU: Adora waits to pick Catra from the airport after her flight is delayed.The stormy weather and her girlfriend's fear of planes don't go well together, especially after a two months wait to be reunited.Trough thick and thin, they always find the way back home, in each other's arms.





	Crawl Home To Me

**Author's Note:**

> there isnt a real plot for this, its just something really cute that i needed to get out of my system and wrote around midnight because wlw songs make me soft..title is from a hozier song

Adora had waited way too long for this moment, but the wait just seemed to prolong itself.

She was supposed to pick up her girlfriend from the airport at 7pm, to enjoy a dinner together after being separated for two months.

But it was now almost 10pm, and the plane was still airborne.

She had already parked her car and was tired of waiting in the vehicle, so she took to pacing as she checked every five minutes if there were any news on the flight’s arrival time.

Had she known when it was going to land, she could have either stayed there or went to get them something to eat, but as she had no idea how much she’d have to wait, she didn’t want to risk leaving even for a second and risking to miss the arrival.

After all, what got her so antsy wasn’t the delay per se, she would have gladly waited days to see her Catra again, the problem was that she knew her girlfriend to be terrified of flying. She looked up at the dark clouds covering the sky, a deep rumble shaking the air every now and then, and she was sure every minute felt like torture for Catra.

And she couldn’t even be there to hold her, to take her hands and kiss each knuckle until she stopped shaking and focused only on Adora’s soft voice as she petted her hair.

Adora missed her so, missed touching her and the inability to help her made her feel even more restless. She refreshed the page on her phone and groaned as she finally got some the news she’d been expecting, and rapidly got back into her dirty car to drive to the nearest fast food chain.

She had more than enough time to get Catra’s favorite burger with extra fries and go back before her plane landed, but not so long that it’d get cold.

She’d already moved the reservation at their favorite restaurant, as she figured they’d eat in the car and would directly home after that, but she still wanted to positively surprise Catra so she didn’t cancel it.

The staff had been extremely understanding, and the procedure went smoothly.

She scrolled through her chat with her girlfriend as she waited for the text that’d let know she had arrived. Her heart clenched as she reread their messages of longing and ached at Catra’s last message, three words that’d left her breathless and wet her eyes: i miss you.

She looked up at the sky to keep herself from crying, not now that they were almost reunited, and felt her phone vibrate. She felt a tidal wave of relief wash over her as the so awaited text finally let her know just how close she was to finally embracing the love of her life again.

She leaned against her car as she looked towards the entrance of the airport, trying to spot her darling from afar. Catra had specifically asked her to wait outside the building, it hadn’t offended her as she knew it was so that she could show her affection without having to worry about the people around them.

She finally spotted her: dark, unruly curls danced slowly in the gentle breeze, the red blazer she’d gladly lent her hugged tightly against her body, legs shaky as she walked towards the parking lot. She looked around as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, searching for a light blue and her home.

Adora called out her name and waved until she was spotted, Catra quickening her pace as she dragged her luggage behind her. As she got closer, Adora noticed the shine in her eyes, the wet tracks on her cheeks, the way she bit her quivering bottom lip. It made her heart want to leap out of her chest.

She ran towards her and hugged her tight when they finally, finally found themselves one in front of the other.

She felt Catra sniff into her jacket, and she hushed her softly, holding her securely against her body. She pulled back only to kiss her lips, then the top of her head, breathing in the sweet perfume of her hair for a couple of seconds.

Then she caressed her cheek and smiled tenderly as Catra held her hand and nuzzled into it, shutting her eyes with a longing whine.

She lifted her other hand and cradled her face, thumbs lovingly wiping away her tears as they slowly spilled from her beautiful eyes.

“Breathe.” she murmured. Catra took a deep breath, holding it in before slowly releasing it, following the breathing exercise they often helped each other destress with.

When her breathing was more stable, she leant in and kissed her. Catra let out a soft noise that she translated as to be a mix of desperation and content, and pushed back with twice her passion. Adora delicately brushed some of her hair back when the wind carried it in front of her eyes, the gesture an old habit of hers that Catra had always loved.

Adora kept moving her lips against Catra’s, gentle movements like a ballet for two, springing their hearts to beat in sync. She let her take over and express her feelings trough passionate yet kind nibbles and a pliant tongue slipping against hers.

It was Catra’s way of letting her emotions out, letting the feeling of Adora’s solid and warm waist ground under her palms as she held her close.

This kiss was her non-verbal way to say ‘I missed you, I was scared, I love you.’ and she replied with her own, responding to her touches with her tongue and moving her hand to run through soft locks as the other caressed a shivering back, warming her.

When Catra had calmed down a bit, they broke the kiss and separated just enough to look into each other’s eyes, foreheads touching and fingers intertwined.

They breathed together for a moment, enjoying the familiarity of being together without needing words.

“There were turbulences for like an hour.” she whispered. Adora let her bury her head in the crook of her neck, petting short hair growing under her curls. “The plane kept shaking.” she sighed into the fabric of her jacket.

Adora kissed the top of her head, something she loved to do, and laid her chin there, shielding her girlfriend from everything that could ever hurt her.

“It’s all over now, you’re here and you’re safe.”

Had it been anytime else, Catra would call her sappy and hopelessly romantic. But right now, she just nuzzled against her, a tired yawn reminding both of them of how late it was.

A quiet grumble followed, this time from Adora’s stomach.

Catra looked up at her before laughing, the sound impossibly comforting and liberating, prompting Adora to join in. She was so happy that she couldn’t stop grinning even as they tried to kiss again, their endless chuckles ruining every attempt but only making them try harder.

Catra suddenly pulled back with a gasp. “Shit! The restaurant!” She got out of Adora’s grasp to check the time on her phone, letting a dismayed moan.

“It’s way too late for our reservation.” she groaned, plopping her face back into her girlfriend’s chest.

Adora smiled and patted her back comfortingly. Then she told her about her little surprise, courtesy of Catra’s favorite fast food chain, which she somehow hadn’t noticed.

She was rewarded with a pair of wide, beautiful eyes, and a dazzling grin pressed against her own.

They enjoyed their late dinner in Adora’s worn out seats, the radio singing a serenade for the two and the moon peeked out to kiss them goodnight as they drove home.


End file.
